


King and Lionheart

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 他们并肩作战。





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> 想写电影的，然后才想起来电影里他们根本没有并肩作战时期，所以我只好又无视X3了。借了一点漫画梗。标题和文中歌词都来自Of Monsters and Men的King and Lionheart这首歌。  
> 旧文补档。

  
As the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
Cause you're my king  
And I'm your lionheart  
  
从眼前的情况来看，这会是他们的最后一场战斗也说不定。  
政府制造的巨大的围剿的哨兵包围了整个学校。  
“Logan……”  
Logan摇了摇头阻止了Scott接下来的话，他只是伸出了手。  
Scott用力拍了上去，然后两个人都握紧了。  
“我在呢，”Logan稍稍用力，“你专心守好那群小鬼。”  
Scott摇了摇头，“让Ororo和Hank保护学生，我们一起上。”  
“到时候可别留手啊，Summers。”  
“你在呢，”Scott的嘴角向上翘起，“没必要。”  
  
Jean死之后Scott显而易见得消沉了下去，他似乎没有了什么继续好好生活的力气，只得过且过。Ororo和教授都很担忧，但是Logan能看到Scott仅存的那点生存意志——在战场上，和他红色的镭射光一起绽放。  
越危险的时候越是如此。  
其实这不适合Scott。靠危险来刺激人生，这只适合有自愈因子、想找死都很困难的Logan。也正因为如此，Logan找不到合适的立场去劝Scott。  
他该庆幸Scott没有离开学校去地下打黑拳吗。  
说不定如果去打黑拳的话他反而会活得比现在这样久一点。Scott的战斗方式他是见过的，实用、灵巧也不缺乏力度。  
说不定真的应该让他去打黑拳。Logan叼着雪茄站在Danger Room门外想。我还有门路可以介绍他去。  
Scott从门里出来，看见Logan，撇下一句，“看门呢？”  
“滚蛋，Summers。”  
  
Logan不服气Scott的领导，他从来没服过。Scott在他眼里就是个大男孩，根本没有任何带队能力，更别说是这样一支队伍了。  
他就是喜欢以貌取人，怎样了？  
他当然知道他的判断是错的，Scott平时看起来温和有礼基本无害，但实际上，内心里，跟他一样是半个疯子。  
虽然疯的地方不一样。  
Scott是个执拗的理想主义者，对Jean，对教授，对变种人的未来都是如此。他从来没有被Logan凶悍的表现吓到过，事实上，从各种迹象来看，他很欣赏也说不定。  
而现在，Logan需要做一个选择。  
X教授在去寻找一个变种人的路上失踪了，Scott需要扛起学校的旗帜，对抗组织了兄弟会来势汹汹准备围剿人类的万磁王。  
Logan可以留下，然后听从Scott的领导，或者是又一次消失。  
Scott当领队总是挺碍眼的。Logan琢磨着，或许他可以直接混进兄弟会里捅万磁王一刀。  
“想都别想。”Scott的声音冷冰冰的，“你要是单独去面对万磁王就是被当玩具玩儿的命。”  
Logan摸了摸鼻子，“想法那么明显？”  
“你一向不喜欢我，头脑又简单，正义感又不是没有，你能干嘛还不好猜吗？”Logan可以肯定Scott在眼镜后面翻了个白眼。  
“所以你现在是在干嘛，劝我留下？”  
“算是吧。”  
“算是？”  
“我劝完了。”Scott耸了耸肩，“你可以去送死，等我们搞定了万磁王再看看能不能逼他把你的金属骨头拼起来……哦对了，那时候你还长得出来吧？”  
Logan阴沉的盯着他。  
“或者，”Scott弯了嘴角，“你可以留下。”他停顿了一下，看着Logan，“跟我一起战斗。”  
“我不听你的。”  
“没指望你听。”Scott拍了拍他的肩，“不过到时候你十之八九还是会照做的不是吗？”  
“在我反悔之前闭上你的嘴Summers。”  
  
“没想到我们配合的还不错。”Scott抬手推开学校的大门。  
那是他们第一次单独配合战斗，效果意外得不错。  
“没想到你还真懂怎么打架。”Logan哼了一声。  
Scott揉了揉自己的肩，“行了，我要去趟医务室。晚餐见。”说完他就大步走了。  
Logan站在大厅中央看着他走远，突然想起来刚才他们两个都不要命一样地向前冲，但只有他不会死。  
在原地站了几秒，Logan骂了声操，从衣袋里掏出了雪茄。  
  
在他好几次有意无意在生死关头把Scott挡在身后之后，有一天在学校里Scott拎着啤酒瓶找到了他。  
其实Logan能想到Scott想要说什么，不过Scott一开口他还是先吃了一惊。  
“谢谢。”Scott把啤酒往他面前一放。  
“你脑抽了？”Logan咕哝着拿起了酒。  
Scott在身边坐下，他们身前是教授和Jean的墓碑，“谢谢你，照看我的后背。”  
“我死不了嘛，多受点伤是应该的。”  
Scott看了他一眼，突然往他之前受伤的小腿挥了一拳。  
Logan吃痛的叫了一声，一只手抱着腿另一只手爪子就出来了，本能地朝Scott脸上招呼，半路他收住了力气，也被Scott抓住了小臂。为了保证自己仍具威胁性，他没把爪子收起来，同时努力瞪大眼睛，“我操Summers你哪根筋搭错了？！”  
Scott气定神闲地用另一只手拿起自己的啤酒喝了一口，“证明一件事。”  
“什么事？”Logan的语气里已经隐隐带着暴躁。  
“就算你有自愈因子，也不代表你真的不会死或者完全不用去医务室。”他松开捏着Logan手臂的手，从衣袋里掏出了药，晃了晃。  
Logan收起了爪子，扭过头猛灌了一口啤酒，“这么婆婆妈妈的，Jeannie你看到没有？”  
Scott冷哼了一声，“Jean也救不了你，把腿伸出来。”  
Logan往边上躲了两步。  
“这么畏畏缩缩的，Jean你看到没有？”Scott一把拽过Logan的脚腕，顺手往伤口一按。  
“我操Summers你这混蛋别借机报复！”  
“你可以自己来啊？”  
“我不用上药！”  
“都两天了还没好，要是上了药以你的体质早该好了！”  
“再过两天也就好了！”  
Scott怒了，“再过两天要是再要出任务你准备拖条伤腿去？！”  
Logan语塞。  
Scott把药往他手里一扔又抢过他手里的啤酒瓶，“上完药再喝。”  
等Logan不情不愿地涂好药，去拿啤酒的时候，Scott朝他晃了晃两个空酒瓶，站起身走了。  
Logan抄起药瓶朝他扔了过去，Scott笑着伸手接住了，“冰箱里还有半箱，别喝得起不来床就成。晚安，Logan。”  
Scott回房之后Logan又在墓碑前面坐了一会儿，嘀咕了一句，“读心者的眼光真毒。”  
  
Logan逐渐习惯于站在Scott身边，每次作战之前提出意见、参与规划，习惯于被人反驳只翻个白眼，习惯于在Scott去做交涉的时候站到他身边，以眼神震慑周围人物。  
Scott是个很好的领袖，他乐意的时候可以和任何人打成一片，但是当需要的时候，这种亲和也丝毫不损害他所下达命令的效力。  
Logan从心底是钦佩的，不然他早就甩手走人了。当然他嘴上是不会承认的，因为那可是Scott Summers。虽然从第一次见面起就在一直让他惊讶，但那可是除了战斗的时候跟他从头到脚都不对盘的Scott Summers。  
可是现在他抱着双臂站在台下，拇指抵着嘴唇，一边注意观察四周的情况，一边看着Scott在演讲台上说得国会议员节节败退。难怪自己跟他斗嘴总是输。他几乎要同情起那个国会议员了。不过想到国会议员之前的发言他又希望Scott能拿出跟自己斗嘴时候的不留情面。  
注意到人群里的魔形女的时候他第一反应是“又来了”，接着他朝Scott点了点头，直接进人群去把人揪出来。  
结束之后他们在国会大厦外会和，并肩朝各自的机车走去。  
Scott低声问他，“魔形女？”  
“嗯，没事，打晕了扔警察局了。”  
“她还会逃出来的。”  
“那下次我直接杀了她？”  
Scott看了他一眼，“不行。”  
“那就少废话。”Logan掏出雪茄点上，“现在怎么？回家？”  
Scott坐到自己的摩托上，插上钥匙，“谢谢。”  
“嗯？我救你命也不是一次两次了，都说了下次给我弄点好一点的雪茄或者是多弄点啤酒什么就行了。如果只是嘴上说说那就不必了。”Logan心不在焉地回答他。  
“谢谢你在我身边。”  
“你让我来当保镖的，记得吗，Summers？”  
Scott翻了个白眼，“谢谢你一直在我身边。”他露出了一个微笑，“这么久以来都是。”  
Logan拧了下钥匙点火，绝尘而去之前丢下一句，“总得有人照看你后背，Slim。”  
Scott笑了一下，跟了上去。  
  
Logan和Scott背靠着背喘气。  
他们身后是一片残垣断壁的废墟，Ororo站在远处，目光盯着正一个接一个从地下爬出来的学生们。  
Logan先喘匀了，脑袋朝后仰了仰以吸引Scott的注意。  
“干嘛？”Scott挤出一句。  
“干得不错，Slim。”  
Scott微微笑了，“你也一样，Logan。”接着他朝Ororo吼了一声，“Storm！你们没事吧？”  
Ororo摇了摇头，露出一个笑容，“我们都没事。”  
Scott仍旧靠着Logan，他伸手拍了拍Logan的手臂，“还站得起来吗？”  
“只要你准备好了，我随时，Slim。”  
Scott踉跄着站起身，Logan跟着站起来。Scott好不容易站稳，刚朝Ororo那儿迈了一步整个人就差点载下去，Logan及时伸手架住了他。  
“不行就再歇会儿，逞什么强。”  
Scott拉住他的衣领，笑了，“这不是有你在么？”  
Logan嗤笑了一声，“是啊，倒霉的总是我。”  
“得了，走吧。”Scott又试着跨了一步，差不多能站稳，但他也没松开勾着Logan的手。  
Logan用力的手紧了紧，确保Scott不会摔倒。  
两个人一起朝Storm走去。  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
